I Love You, I Think?
by JellyBeeBee
Summary: This is a pile of random little one shots and such I decided to write about, about characters from My Babysitter's a Vampire since I'm having an unhealthy obsession with this show/movie. Slashes are included so I shall rate this T for safety reasons.
1. You Deserve Better Sarah & Erica

**So this is my first story, period. I'm new so I'm not exactly sure how all this works so don't judge me, please saying I suck or I did this wrong. And if there's a couple you'd like me to do tell me I'll almost always need ideas.**

Sarah stood by her locker waiting for her best friend, Erica. Any minute she would pop around the corner wearing one of her outfit which usually consisted of a see-through shirt and short skirt with leggings and boots. Erica had changed since she had been bitten, no doubt about that. She was more wild, reckless, and flirty. She was constantly going on dates with guys and between Erica's dates and Sarah's babysitting on Friday nights they hardly hung out outside of school. Sarah leaned her head against her cold locker and sighed. Truth was she missed her old Erica, the Erica with glasses and the shy Erica whose whole life revolved around Dusk. Now Erica was hot and popular vamppire Erica whose whole life revolved around blood, guys and Dusk.

"Hey there, why so down?" Erica said appearing out of thin air by Sarah. Sarah couldn't help but smile at Erica even though she was way late than they had agreed to meet, "I'm not down." Erica gave her that look but brushed it off and continued, "So, guess who has a date tonight?" Sarah sighed and opened her locker, "Erica, you always have a date." Erica opened her own locker and applied a new coat of lipstick and Sarah couldn't help but stare at how she applied it over and over and over…

"Sarah! Are you even listening?"

Sarah snapped out of her trance and looked at her friend who was standing with her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, yeah I was," Sarah lied. Erica smiled, obviously pleased with that response and went back to her mirror, "Good." Sarah bit her lip and forced her eyes away from Erica pretending to be looking in her own mirror but was actually using it to stare at her some more. One of the jocks from the football team came up behind Erica, "Hey there hotstuff. Ready for our date tonight?" Erica smiled smugly still looking in her mirror, "Of course. The question is are you?" The jock smiled and wrapped his arms around Erica's waist, "I'm ready if you are babe."

Somehow Sarah sensed the double meaning in her words and gripped the edge of her locker tightly. Why was she acting like this? Guys asked Erica out all the time. Of course she wasn't jealous of that, she was just waiting for the right guy to come along. From Sarah's mirror she saw Erica whip around and get dangerously close to the jock's neck, inhaling the scent of his blood deeply. The jock's hands traveled down Erica's back and down to her butt and that's where Sarah lost control. She slammed her locker and spun around ripping Erica away from him and pointing a finger in his chest, "Who do you think you are? Touching her like that?"

"Yo, what's your problem?" The jock put his hands up and backed up.

"My problem is you!" Sarah yelled, the angry building up inside her and pumping through her giving her that nice feel of adreneline, "How dare you put your hands on her like that?"

"I was just hugging her! I can't give hugs? Hey, tell your crazy friend to back up."

Sarah then lost control at his stupidity and brought her fist to connect with his chin, sending him flying backwards toward the parallel row of lockers.

"Sarah!" Erica yelled staring from the jock to Sarah who was seething with anger, "What the hell!"

"Erica, how could you just let him touch up on you like that?" Sarah said turning from the boy and staring into Erica's baby blue eyes that were filled with shock.

"I'm fine with it!" Erica yelled back as she ran over to the jock, "Are you okay?"

Sarah scoffed in disbelief at how ridiculous Erica was being "You're a beautiful girl, Erica. Not an ass for guys to grab!" But Erica wasn't listening, she was too busy trying to help the dazed jock off the ground. Sarah rolled her eyes and stormed away from the ridiculous scene. Erica's words still rung in her ears. _What the hell was that?_Well, she didn't exactly know. She was definetly not _jealous_of Erica getting dates. That was stupid. Erica's wild blue eyes flashed through her mind and stuck there. Then Erica applying the lipstick over her soft looking lips played on replay through the young fledgling's mind. How Sarah wanted to touch lips—Wait? What was she thinking? She didn't want to kiss Erica! Erica was her best friend, whose a girl. Her best girlfriend. Sarah pounded her head with her fist. "No way," She said, "No way I'm in love with my best friend."

But part of her, a very small part, knew that was a lie.

All the rest of the school day Erica had not spoken one word to Sarah, still all mad about the whole 'punching her date in the face thing'. When lunchtime came Sarah didn't even bother grabbing her food. She went straight to sit with Ethan, Benny and Rory despite their status as dweebs and dork and such. In fact, they didn't even notice she sat down since they were in a heated discussion about something nerdy.

"No way, Thor could crush a whole army of clone troopers along with Darth Vader, well if he was alive!" The blond exclaimed. The tallest of the boys rolled his eyes. "Dude, did you even hear what you just said ? If he was alive! Besides Thor could summon a whole storm of lightning before Darth Vader could summon the force!"

"Well how long do you think it would take for him to swing that stupid hammer?" The blond vampire retorted rather loudly.

"It's not stupid! In fact I think it would be way smarter than you!" Benny shot back just as loudly.

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Someone just then tapped in Sarah's shoulder, "You okay?" Sarah turned her head to see Ethan staring at her, the concern shown in his chocolate eyes.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" The brunette fledgling said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, you've been staring at Erica for the past ten minutes," The boy replied over Benny and Rory's argument.

Was she really? She didn't think it was that noticeable, she didn't even notice she was staring at all. All she knew was Erica didn't seem to be missing her at all. She sat with a bunch of the cheerleaders even though she thought after their last encounter with them, they were done with cheerleaders period. Erica held a soda in her hand laughing and smiling with them occasionally meeting Sarah's eyes for a fraction of a second before turning back and giggling some more.

"Sarah? Really what's wrong your staring again," Ethan said.

Sarah shook her head dismissively, "I'm not Erica and I just had a fight today." However Ethan didn't buy this and he made sure he made this clear. "No," he said slowly, "it doesn't look like that. It just looks like...like..."

"Like what?" The fledgling asked irritably glaring at the brunnette boy who put his hands up defensively.

"Well, I don't know how to exactly put it. But you're watching every single move Erica's made," Ethan said, "You know my mom is always saying you never know a good thing till it's gone. If you miss Erica so much you'll make up with her before you lose her forever."

Sarah didn't like the idea of crawling back to Erica so soon just so she could never let her live this down, "No way I'm apologizing. I was just being a good friend and helping her."

"Sarah..." Ethan said almost sounding pleading.

Sarah picked up her backpack, "Thanks for the help Ethan. But I' just going to go now." And with that she left out the lunchroom.

Apparently Rory and Benny's disagreement had come to an end and both boys were watching Sarah walk off. "What's up with her?" Benny asked and Ethan shrugged. "Girls are just weird," Rory said with a shake of his head.

The young fledgling decided to go to the bathroom for who knew what reason since she didn't really _go _ anymore. She checked for any feet in the stalls and when there was none she proceeded to the mirror. "Okay, let's get one thing straight," She spoke to herself, "There is no way possible you are in love with your best friend." _Maybe not then, _ a voice in her head said, _but you are now. _ "No, I'm not," Sarah growled at the reflection. _Let's face it, _ the voice continued _you love everything about her. The way she walks, the way she gets that purr in her voice that makes your heart race. _ Sarah blushed furiously and shook her head, "I'm not in love with my best friend!" _The voice continued, _ _You love the way she dresses_ _in those outfits. And you get all jealous when those guys stare at her because you want her all to yourself... _

"SHUT UP!" Sarah yelled at her reflection, "I'M NOT JEALOUS! I"M NOT I'N LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Geez Sarah, who are you talking to? Have I left you with those dweebs too long?"

Sarah looked behind her to see the one and only Erica, her best friend in the whole world standing there without her usual smirk or snooty expression. Instead she was wearing a shy smile, like the one she used to wear when she was human. "Erica, what are you doing here?" The brunette asked.

"Well I heard your little convo with the dork-"

"His name's Ethan."

"Right, whatever, and I saw you storm off so I came to make sure you were okay."

For some reason Sarah felt a fluttering in her stomach and a blush crept onto her face. What was making her feel like this? I mean this was what best friends did for each other. Nothing more. "Thanks that's was nice of you."

The blond shrugged her shoulder and that smile returned, "Nice is my middle name."

"Erica," Sarah said suddenly, "Why do you let guys treat you like that?"

She didn't need to explain how, Erica already knew. A look of sadness and longing appeared into Erica's light blue eyes and she bit her blood red bottom lip, "Ever since I became a vampire, I've actually felt...wanted. Girls want to be me and guy want to date me, I mean, isn't that what every girl wants?"

"They just want to get in your pants Erica what don't you get about that? Besides, Erica you don't need a guy to know you're beautiful. Because I can see it, your beautiful and smart and even though you can be a pain in the butt I love you with all my heart vampire of human." A darker shade of blush crept onto Sarah's face (if only she was a full vampire, this wouldn't happen) as she realized the significance of what she had just said. Erica smiled and Sarah hoped she hadn't taken her words the wrong way, "I-I mean..."

"I know what you meant Sarah, and I want you to know I'm done with guys, I found the one I really want to be with and I just hope they feel the same way."

Sarah's stomach dropped about eight stories and she felt the blood substitute Grandma Weir had made her earlier this morning come up her throat, "Oh...that's great."

Erica stared at her fingers, not saying anything at first, She brought her oceanic eyes to meet Sarah's chocolate ones, "It is."

Sarah leaned against the sink, looking down at her shoes and she uncomfortably relished in the awkward moment or silence. Suddenly there was pressure against her lifting her up and pushing her against the mirror and sitting her on the sink. She opened her eyes (when had she closed them) and saw Erica's wild eyes staring into hers. Erica's arms were wrapped around Sarah's small waist and she kept looking frantically from Sarah's eyes to her lips. Without any further warnings Erica's lips crashed onto Sarah's. At first Sarah was very confused...startled even but she fell into it. She kissed back, their mouths moving as one for about ten minutes until Sarah pulled away gasping for air.

Erica smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, forgot you're not a full vampire and you need to breath."

Sarah giggled. "Yeah breathing would be nice." She almost whispered sliding off the sink.

"So...we're good?" The blond asked bouncing on her toes , again another thing she did when she was human.

Sarah beamed and kissed the vampire's cheek, "Of course."

Erica smiled and linked her arm with Sarah's. Together they walked out the bathroom and Erica declared "Together forever."

They strode passed where Ethan, Benny, and Rory were still sitting. "Looks like everything's good with them," Ethan spoke meant to only be heard by the other boys.

"You have no idea," Sarah muttered and Erica laughed.

All three boys looked at the girls then to each other, "Girls."


	2. Build A Babe Ethan & Sarah

**So this is my Sarah/Ethan a.k.a Ethara pairing fan fic. It all starts with one of Benny's "bright ideas". I say "bright ideas" with sarcasm because even though I love Benny he can be idiot. But what's Ethan without Benny idiocy? Anyways this is just part 1 of it, part two shall be up soon (I hope) but I just had to get this out there since it's been forever since I've updated this.**

**Part I: Benny Messes Up**

"Come on Ethan! This might be your only chance at getting a girl like ever!"

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Why not?"

"Well, your history of magic isn't very good for starters."

"So? Your point?"

Ethan sighed. Benny and Ethan were sitting in Benny's bedroom. Ethan sat at Benny's desk in his computer chair and Benny had made himself comfortable on his bed with his spell book in hand.

"My point is, I'm not letting you play Build-A-Girl for me," Ethan said causing Benny to groan.

"You're not seeing the point! It says right here creates the perfect date! You could have your dream girl thanks to me!"

Ethan shook his head, "No way I'm not letting YOU create a girlfriend for me. I have a dream girl."

"Yeah that you're too chicken to kiss even in your dreams!" Benny protested making Ethan to roll his eyes, "Let's face it dude. You're never going to have the guts to ask Sarah out."

"I will too! I'm just waiting for the right time!" Ethan insisted which Benny answered with a snort, "When's that? Year two thousand and never?"

Ethan threw a Rubix Cube at his friend's head which the taller boy dodged just in time.

"Come on dude just try it! And knowing me, the stupid spell probably won't even work."

Ethan sighed once more. _It couldn't hurt to try, _he thought, _the worst it could do is create a totally ugly girl. _"Fine let's do it."

About twenty minutes later they had all the stuff they needed laid on the kitchen table. A couple potions and bottles of things Ethan didn't know—or wanted to know—what they were full of taken from Grandma's shelves, one of Jane's old dolls that had dark chocolately brown hair but short and brown eyes like Sarah (that's why Ethan had picked it), and a couple of things Ethan liked written on a slip of paper (video games, Star Wars, Harry Potter etc..). "I think that's all it." Benny declared looking mighty pleased with himself.

"Yeah where do we put it? We don't have a cauldron or anything," Ethan said feeling annoyed. He just wanted to get this over with and watch it not work. "Already taken care of," Benny said pulling a pot out one of the cabinets and putting it on the stove. He turned the knob and after a few clicks the fire started.

"Whatever," Ethan said, "So what now?"

"Well, we just combine all this stuff, say the spell, and out pops a babe," Benny said like it was that simple.

"There's no order or anything?" Ethan asked cautiously.

"No order," His geeky friend replied.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked not completely convinced.

"Dude just trust me on this," Benny replied already dropping the doll in the bottom of the pot and throwing different liquid and stuff into it as started to bubble and fizz into a misty smoke. Ethan sighed and began adding stuff too, "You know this reminds me of how the Powerpuff Girls were made."

Benny looked at his friend and laughed, "Dude you watch that show?"

"No," the smaller boy replied, "Jane does."

Benny chortled not believing Ethan, "Yeah sure."

"All we need is a Chemical X to ruin this whole thing," Ethan said. And right on queue Ethan saw Benny starting to pour a suspicious purple looking liquid into the pot.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is that?" Ethan asked holding an arm out to stop him. Benny looked out the bottle and shrugged, "I don't know." Ethan took the bottle from his clueless pal, "Then you're not putting that in there."

"Why not?" Benny whined, "It's nothing bad."

"You don't know that for sure," Ethan said turning his back to look for something. Seizing this opportunity, Benny snuck a few drops of the dark purple liquid in the mix and it immediately changed from a beautiful pink and green color and sweet smelling scent to a dark blood red color that stunk up the whole room like something sinister and evil. The smoke grew more and more until it engulfed the whole room in its foul stench and creepy color. Ethan turned around and tried to wave the smoke from his face, "Benny! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Benny lied immediately through a coughing fit, "I might have added that stuff you told me not to."

"Benny! I told you that stuff was bad news!" Ethan cried through his own coughing fit. The black smoke ate at his lungs and burned his throat. Then there was a flash off bright red light and both boys swore they heard a girlish but evil laugh.

"Quick Benny, try the spell!" Ethan exclaimed.

Benny fumbled through his pockets for the slip of paper he had written the spell on, once he got it he tried to read through the smoke and while he coughed he recited the spell though it could barely be heard in the noise. There was a shrill of laughter and a very bright flash of red light. The boys covered their eyes as the ball of light almost fire like erupted from pot and flew out the open window into the dark night. The smoke evaporated and the room looked as if nothing happened.

Ethan looked around and then looked accusingly to Benny, "I told you it wouldn't work! You almost killed us!"

Benny uncovered his face still coughing and trying to catch his breath, "I'm—sorry—E! I was really trying to help."

Ethan just shook his head and grabbed his backpack, "I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

Benny waved sadly after his friend, "See ya, E."

The morning before the bell rang for class to start Ethan and Benny stood at their lockers as usual. "I wonder what happened to that ball that escaped," Benny wondered aloud. Ethan shrugged and opened his locker, "I don't know and I don't care."

"Look Ethan, are you still mad about last night—"

"I'm not mad Benny," Ethan insisted tiredly. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened last night, nor did he really want to know.

"But you sound mad. I didn't mean to—"

"Hey guys."

Both boys turned to see Sarah walking down the hall to them. Ethan's sour mood instantly melted and his nervous self came back whenever Sarah was around, "H-hi Sarah."

"Hey Sarah," Benny said in his normal tine since he wasn't the one crushing on Sarah, "What's up?"

"Nothing. You seen Erica?" The brunette asked, both boys shook their heads. Sarah sighed and leaned against the locker next to Ethan's with her arms folded. "Something wrong Sarah?" Ethan asked taking this chance to start a conversation. Sarah shook her head sadly, "I'm just worried about Erica you know. It's that time of the month."

"Eww," Benny said scrunching up his nose. Sarah rolled her eyes, "Not that time, the time where she gets all blood crazy!"

"But Erica's always blood crazy," Ethan stated.

"I know! But this is worse than usual," Sarah said looking down the hall.

"What makes it so w—"

"Excuse me you're on my locker."

The three teens turned to look at the person who had spoken. There was a girl with long straight brown and red hair. She had a mocha skin tone a bit darker than Sarah's. Her eyes were strange, they were pitch black with almost a tinge of red and they were staring right at Sarah. She had a smile that spelled even spelled fake but the only one who didn't see it, was Ethan.

"Excuse me," The girl said again a little harsher.

"Oh sorry," The fledgling said stepping aside.

The girl opened her locker which was right in between Benny and an awestruck Ethan who stood his eyes wide and gaping. "Is-Is that a Star Wars shirt?" The girl's eyes turned to stare at Ethan up and down before smiling, "Not just any Star Wars shirt, it's an episode one vintage shirt, one of the first 100 ever manufactured." She closed her locker and spun around slapping Benny and Sarah in the face with her hair and ignoring their spits and shouts. She stuck her hand out to the boy, "I'm Sierra, what's your name?"

Ethan took her hand in his, "I'm E—" But he was cut of by a vision. There was a pot, a flash of bright light, and then Sierra was emerging off the ground covered in dirt with a grin. She turned right in the direction of Ethan's vision and blew a kiss. Her head whipped around and their her mouth opened as if to scream. The vision then abruptly ended and he was staring at a puzzled looking Sierra in her bright Green Lantern green eyes. His all time favorite color. "Are you alright?" Ethan blushed a little as he noticed he was staring at her, "I-I'm fine." Sierra giggled and made Ethan's heart flutter. What was wrong with him, he usually only felt like this with—what was her name? Sandra? Sa—Sierra? Oh never mind. "Hey so, I'm new here. Want to show me around a bit?" Sierra asked. "Of course!" Ethan said a bit too eagerly and then he tried to act cool and shrugged his shoulders, "I mean sure why not." Sierra laughed and then with Ethan's hand in hers brushed past a shocked looking Benny and an angry looking Sarah, but not before looking Sarah up and down and smirking, mouthing what looked like, 'I'll win."

"Benny, what just happened?" Sarah asked with pure hatred in her voice as she watched Sierra walk away with Ethan.

"Ethan got a girl," Benny said with a bright grin, "Looks like the potion worked after all."

"Did you notice how she looked at me? And how dark her eyes looked? And how she smirked at me? And how she just happens to like Star Wars?" Sarah turned slowly to look at Benny with accusation in her eyes and her voice, "Wait potion? What did you do?" Benny's grin faded and he backed away, "Nothing! Well something! I might have created a babe, that babe, for Ethan."

"Benny!" Sarah screamed and Benny cringed, "He helped!"

Sarah crossed her arms and looked sadly down the hallway Sierra and Ethan had disappeared down. "No, she's not going to win," Sarah said. "Win what? Who's winning what? Are there prizes involved? Anything but pencils, I hate getting pencils." Benny asked, clearly confused and getting off topic. The bell rang and Sarah turned to the confused boy, "Keep an eye on that Sierra chick. I don't trust her."

"Ohh, I sense jealousy," Benny smirked, "Sarah can't take a little competition?"

The fledgling hissed and barred her fangs at the spell caster, "Shut up and just do what I said! Got it?" Benny's whole attitude changed, "Got it! Shut up and watch Ethan and his new babe Sierra, got it." Sarah turned at stomped down, her heels clacking loudly in the almost deserted hallway.

"Wow, you've got not one, but two babes fighting for your love," Another grin formed on the spell casters face, "Way to go, E!"

**So that's my part one. Sierra's got Ethan, Ethan's confused and forgetting about Sarah in the presence of Sierra. Sarah is jealous and Benny thinks that Ethan's finally got a girlfriend. **

**A little clarification: Sierra's eyes only look green to Ethan which I'll explain why later in the story but to everyone else they look pitch black with specks of red.**

**So, let me know what you think and I'm still looking for pairings you want or story ideas!**


End file.
